


Three stones

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: Riku turns sixty. It's just a regular day, really.Old(er) married couple!Soriku. That's it.





	Three stones

Early in the morning — a Tuesday, Riku thought it was — he woke to the sound of just slightly offkey singing right above him. He smiled before he opened his eyes, which made the voice above him laugh just a bit in between his singing. By the last few notes he opened his eyes to the same face he’d been waking up to for the past forty-three years and sighed.

 

“Happy birthday,” Sora said, leaning down to kiss him lingeringly. He smelled like he’d just showered, a mix of soap and detergent and the cologne he’d been wearing for years still fresh on his skin and clothes. When the kiss broke Riku laid his head back on the pillow and sighed again.

 

“Thank you,” He replied, feeling a little elated but still lazy.

 

“How many was it again, I keep forgetting,” Sora teased, his chestnut hair shot with silver falling into his clear blue eyes.

 

“Well, at least one of us is still sharp,” Riku shot back, smirking at him and laughing when Sora swatted him on the side.

 

Sixty. In between the day before and today Riku had turned sixty and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. He normally never had much of an opinion about birthdays, never had huge celebrations for them but there was something about the milestone birthdays that always made him extra thoughtful.

 

“There’s three new kids coming in today, Aqua asked me to be the welcoming wagon,” Sora said, leaning over to kiss Riku on the nose quickly before standing.

 

He was wearing his more formal clothes, but all in black and red as he always had. After the third Keyblade War — they were in their forties for that — they shared an emblem, a curved heart with a crown on top. In deep golden embroidery, their emblem covered the coat he wore, stopping just above the knees. Despite the golden accents of his clothing, he still wore the silver crown pendant Riku had given him as children, and it didn’t clash, like it was supposed to be there as a part of his body.

 

Riku stirred in their bed and sat up. Even from the back, Riku could see the lines around Sora’s eyes, the rest of his face smooth. All that smiling for so many years and now even when he didn’t, the proof was on his face.

 

Riku loved those lines just as much as he loved the freckles around them.

 

“Sounds like a good idea, you do make for a good non-imposing first impression,” He swung his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the creak in his knees. For sixty years old he was still in better shape than most thirty-year-olds, but forty plus years as a warrior and fighting in several wars still left it’s wear and tear.

 

Sora turned around, walked back to Riku and placed his hands on his knees so he could bend over. Their eyes met and their noses were almost touching. “Sounds like you’ve got a crush on me,” He said in that teasing, flirtatious voice that still made Riku’s stomach do flip-flops.

 

“You’ve figured me out,” Riku said, closing his eyes in anticipation. “Only took you forty-three years.”

 

Sora laughed, and it still rung out clear as a bell as it always had. One more kiss was pressed to Riku’s lips, the curve of Sora’s smile making the corners of his own turn upwards. When he pulled away, he looked almost disappointed he had to go.

 

“So,” He started, looking suddenly serious. “I’ve got kids all morning, but after that we have the afternoon off,” Riku was pretty sure he had lessons scheduled, though it wouldn’t surprise him that Sora had managed to convince Aqua to let him have the time off. “and Yozora will be here after lunch, with Mirabel and Hyacinthe.”

 

Riku smiled broadly at that. It had been quite awhile since he’d seen them.

“No big celebration, I promise. Just the Masters, us and the kids for dinner. Our kids, that is. Not all the kids here,” Sora explained. “After that we can go sit outside, it’s supposed to be clear tonight, so the sunset’ll be nice.”

 

Riku leaned into the kiss Sora pressed against his cheek before stepping away to leave. “I’ve gotta go before I’m late. See you later!” Riku watched him cross their apartment until the front door opened and shut behind him and stood up to get ready.

 

His apprentice, a headstrong girl named Bila who reminded Riku of himself when he was younger, would be meeting him in an hour for private training. She’d only been his apprentice for a year, but she was already making huge steps. In the beginning Riku’d been worried she might think him a little too old to be her Master, but she’d been beyond thrilled, stuck in a haze of being star struck for the first three weeks of her apprenticeship.

 

It took Sora knocking Riku on his ass several times during a training session between to bring Bila straight back down to earth.

 

Riku crossed their room after neatly making their bed to the bathroom, shucking off his sleeping clothes, suddenly feeling a little bleary again. He reached over the turned the shower on and while he waited for the water to warm he looked at himself in the mirror.

 

His hair, which obviously hadn’t changed in color over the years, was still thick but only because he kept it short. He’d kept his hair long for years, until sometime in his early fifties it became apparent if he didn’t want stringy hair he’d have to keep it short. He didn’t have quite the pronounced laugh lines Sora had, but there were deep grooves on the sides of his mouth and fine lines around his eyes and between his brows. Sora said they made him look distinguished instead of old, but he had his mother’s strong bone structure to thank for that.

 

Steam began to fill the bathroom and he stepped under the spray, feeling a little forlorn that he hadn’t been able to share it with Sora. They usually did, considering they both worked in the same place and Sora still travelled on occasion, so they made the most of the time they had together. Without Sora there to distract him or make him laugh, Riku showered quickly.

 

Once he stepped out he felt a twinge in his side, the area of scar tissue pulling as his shower warmed skin hit cool air. If it had been any other day he would’ve stretched and ignored it altogether, but turning sixty and having your body reminding you of it every ten minutes was starting to grate already.

 

Still, Riku was nothing if not determined and massaged the mass of scarred skin on his side. He’d have to tell Sora it was bothering him later. He’d take care of it.

 

——

 

Because it was his birthday and Riku was good at taking incredibly subtle advantage of a situation, he wore his best formal wear that was lavish enough for him to look better than usual but understated enough for people not to really notice he’d tried a little harder than usual.

 

As he walked through the halls of the Land of Departure — he and Sora had been calling it Home or the Hub for years — he was greeted by an array of people. Apparently news traveled fast, though with a whirlwind husband Riku shouldn’t have been surprised.

 

Three little wielders, none of them older than ten, stopped him in the hall to hand him wildflowers and wished him a happy birthday. One of the boys reminded him of Yozora when he was little, and he patted each of them on the head and wished them luck in return for the birthday wishes when they said they’d been working on their first Keyblades with Master Sora later that week.

 

On his way to meet with Bila he ran into Terra, who embraced him with a smile and a few kind words. Terra had retired from anything too strenuous a few years ago, only jumping in when they all couldn’t make ends meet.

 

He was greeted by students and Masters alike, who shook his hand, embraced him and handed him small gifts that he bowed gratefully for. By the time he was outside and at the fountain he said he would meet Bila at, his arms were laden with gifts and his cheeks were still a little flushed from all the attention.

 

Bila was a short young woman with mint green hair and hazel eyes. She was headstrong and sometimes had a tendency to think in absolutes, but at her core she was kind and compassionate. Riku had decided to take her on as an apprentice based on her talent, but most of all because of her personality. Sora had asked him for weeks if he was sure. Apprentices were a lot of work and a great responsibility.

 

“Master Riku,” Bila greeted him and bowed, the black bow tying her hair in a single braid that signified her apprenticeship to him making him smile. “Happy birthday.” She held out a small box with both hands, looking a little bashful.

 

Riku smiled and set down the other gifts he’d been given. He took Bila’s gift with both hands and bowed his head at her. “Thank you, Bila,” He said. “There was no need, though I’m very grateful.”

 

“Birthdays are important,” Bila said, who at seventeen often tried to sound wiser than her years let her be. “It’s a celebration of life.” But at times such as those, Riku was impressed with her wisdom.

 

“You’re right, thank you,” He said again and began to lift the lid off the box. “You don’t mind, do you?” He asked before opening it all the way, his teal eyes meeting hers.

 

She shook her head quickly and held up both hands. “Please! I ah, I’m very curious what you think.”

 

With another smile, he pulled the lid off the small box and inside were three stones, differing in size and color. “They’re beautiful, Bila… do they have a special meaning?”

 

Bila stepped closer, her cheeks still a little flushed. “Ah, this one,” She pointed to a smooth red stone shaped like a pepper. “Is Red Coral. It’s supposed to prevent ill fortune and bring prosperity and luck. And it helps with energy blockage during meditation.” Riku nodded and she pointed to the next of the three stones, a pretty clear stone that looked like a smoothed crystal. “That’s Clear Quartz, it helps amplify the working energy of other stones.” When she pointed to the last stone the corner of Riku’s mouth twitched. “And ah, this is Lapis Lazuli. It’s for awareness and truth but it’s also…”

 

“The color of Master Sora’s eyes.” He finished for her. It was terribly sweet and he was suddenly reminded of the fact that she was a young woman who thought her Master’s marriage was terribly romantic and not just a powerful warrior in training. “Thank you again, Bila. They’re beautiful.” He let the lid slip back on and he placed the box in one of his pockets for extra safekeeping. Bila looked pleased but turned serious when he looked up at her again.

 

“We’ll be spending the morning with your form, I think,” He said, suddenly a Keyblade Master. “I don’t mind that you’re using your lack of height as an advantage, but I don’t want you setting yourself up like you’re an easy target.”

 

Bila nodded vigorously and summoned her Keyblade, falling into form like her Master asked her too.

 

——

 

Four hours and a much improved form later, he and Bila were in a discussion until she made eye contact with someone behind him.

 

“Something more interesting than me, Bila?” He asked, ready to reprimand her for getting distracted until he turned to see Yozora walking towards him. Riku smiled and held one hand over his eyes. He turned to Bila and nodded at her. “We’ll continue this later, you’re dismissed,” She bowed at his words.

 

“Thank you, Master Riku,” She passed by Yozora and gave him a bow in passing, greeting him as she walked away. 

 

He hadn’t seen his son in nearly three months, busy schedules on both ends keeping them apart. Every time Riku looked at him, it was hard to believe the little baby Sora had found abandoned on an unknown world could grow up looking just like he was made half of Riku and half of Sora, until years later they learned where he’d come from.

 

When they returned from the world Sora had been sent to after he lost his body and heart many years ago, the fall out from the power of their combined hearts had taken shape in the form of Yozora. Yen Sid and Merlin had made multiple attempts to explain how it had happened and he understood it after the first few attempts at explanation, especially years after they’d returned but Riku would be damned if he could explain it to someone else.

 

It didn’t matter. From the minute Sora had come back with the baby in his arms Riku knew he was meant to be with him. As he grew it became apparent he was unlike other children, able to wield a Keyblade and influence and hold others hearts in his own like Sora, fight and live in a balance of Light and Dark like Riku could and on one memorable occasion, travel back in time.

 

He’d never told them where he went, but they had just been relieved he’d come home.

 

“Happy birthday, dad,” He said, his face as stoic as ever, but his eyes kind. He was just a few inches shorter than Riku, but he still felt the same as he had when he’d been growing boy when Riku wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Thank you,” Riku replied, putting both hands on the side of Yozora’s face when he pulled back. “Have you seen your papa yet?” He asked.

 

Yozora shook his head. “No, I think Mirabel went to look for him. She’s got Hyacinthe with her and you know how papa is with her.”

 

“Peas in a pod,” Riku said, looking wistful. Mirabel was Terra and Aqua’s daughter and she and Yozora had been best friends since the minute they were sat together. No one had really seen it coming, their getting together, but once they were the pieces fell into place. Some years later, quite unintentionally, they announced to the two sets of parents that they were going to become grandparents. They’d married after their daughter Hyacinthe was born, though Riku believed they had only to keep the gossip at bay.

 

“We’re having dinner together later,” Riku said, gathering the many gifts he’d been giving, shooing Yozora away from him when his son tried to help. “Your father managed to plan a milestone birthday for me with less than ten people.”

 

Once he’d gathered his things, they walked side by side back to the main hall. Yozora gave him a smile, something halfway between the way Sora smiled and the way he did. “He knows you hate big parties. And you _are_ getting on in age…”

 

“I could still wipe the floor with you, and don’t you ever forget that,” Riku said, sounding like a Keyblade Master, father and warrior all at once. Yozora smirked.

 

“No, sir,” He said, giving his father a salute, and ignoring his protests as he reached over to lighten the load in his arms.

 

——

 

“Papa Riku, you have got to tell me how you’re doing this,” Mirabel said, sitting halfway turned in her chair after dinner. Their two year old daughter Hyacinthe was sleeping soundly in Riku’s arms as he walked slowly back in forth in front of the window. She’d been fussy when he and Yozora had met up with Mirabel and Sora and all through dinner, no matter how hard her parents tried to get her to calm.

 

“Riku’s got that magic touch,” Sora said, leaning back in his own chair and gazing fondly at his husband. “I could walk a hole into the floor trying to get this one.” He gestured at Yozora. “to stop crying, but once Riku picked him up he just nodded off, like he’d pushed a magic button.”

 

Hyacinthe looked mostly like her mother, dark brown hair and pale skin, but she had her father’s disposition. A little on the serious side, but very attached to the people who loved her. “Cinthy just knows quality when she sees it,” Riku said, brushing a hand over her back. One of her little hands was curled into his jacket and even though his legs were starting to ache from walking back and forth, the idea of waking her up made it impossible for Riku to consider putting her down.

 

“Terra’s the same,” Aqua said, her snowy white hair making her eyes even more blue. “Baby magic. And they’ll never tell us their secret.”

 

“Never,” Terra said just as Riku said, “Not a chance.”

 

They sat for a while longer, talking and laughing and Riku felt content. Turning sixty hadn’t felt like a bad thing before, even with the twinges and the people joking about his seniority, but standing in between his family, the next person in a legacy he never thought he could ever be part of in his arms he felt like sixty was quite the achievement.

 

Maybe Hyacinthe could feel his heart begin to race, because her little hand curled tighter into his clothes.

 

——

 

“… it’s really no trouble. You’re busy and we only had dinner,” Riku paced through the kitchen, his phone pressed to his ear. “I did have a very nice day. Yes, keep those coming, get it out of your system until it’s your turn.” He laughed. “I’ll tell him. Love you too, see you soon.”

 

He hung up the phone and walked to their bedroom. Sora was probably already sleeping. Despite having a relatively calm day, Riku was rather tired and it dawned on him suddenly that Bila was really going to be his last apprentice.

 

When he entered the bedroom he was met with the sight of his husband, but not in the way he thought he would. Sora sat up against the headboard, the silver in his brown hair catching what little light shone in from the windows and the light on their bedside table. He smiled in a way he only did when it was the two of them. His eyes were the color of the stone that still sat in his pocket. He sat with his legs out in front of him, crossed neatly like they were sitting out on the grass. Only he was naked and his eyes were full of intent.

 

“Can I help you?” Riku asked, taking the box with stones out of his pocket and carefully laying them down on the bench at the end of their bed, sitting down next to it to take his boots off, his back to Sora.

 

He heard him crawl across the length of the bed and leaned back automatically when Sora wrapped his body around Riku’s from behind. His arms curled around Riku’s neck and his hands went straight to work with unbuttoning or unzipping anything he could reach.

 

“I think the real question is, how can _I_ help _you_?” Sora said in a low voice, his lips pressed to Riku’s ear, his nose brushing through his silver hair. He pushed his jacket off Riku’s shoulders and began to work on getting his shirt off.

 

Once his shirt was off, Riku turned and sat on the bench with one knee, crawling up the bed in just his pants, Sora halfway underneath him. “Haven’t you heard? I’m an old man now, too old for this sort of thing…” Deft fingers made quick work of his pants, his eyes almost purple they were so blue when Riku looked down at him.

 

“Whoever told you that was lying to you,” Sora said, leaning up to kiss him in a way that he fully intended on proving the hypothetical person wrong. “and I’m gonna prove it.”

 

Riku suddenly felt like he was twenty, learning what making love was, like he was thirty, trying to be a husband and a father and a friend and a Master all at once, like he was forty, fighting another war and knowing only desperation like it was the last time he was ever going to kiss Sora let alone sleep with him, like he was fifty, and his life was finally his own and he knew real peace.

 

Like he was sixty and he was never going to not want his best friend like this, all the time, anywhere, for whatever reason, no matter how tired he was or how badly he ached.

 

——

 

Later, lying next to one another, breathless, Sora laughed in the silence of their bedroom.

 

“I was this close to falling asleep, you lunatic,” Riku grumbled, reaching over one hand to lay on his bare stomach.

 

“Forgot to give you your present,” Sora said, fumbling around in the dark until he gave a loud noise that signified he’d found what he was looking for in the drawer of their bedside table.

 

“You didn’t have to…” Riku began before he was shushed and then covered in his husband. He leaned over to his side and clicked on the light, squinting a little in the sudden change of brightness. Sora shoved something into his hand, wrapped in a cotton cloth. It was dark blue with the little hearts of their shared emblem on it.

 

With slow hands, he unwrapped it slowly. It was a Keychain.

 

For some time now, Sora had been making Keyblades, a talent that came from the rare nature of his heart. He helped the students at the school make their first one besides the other small tasks he did. He’d never made one for Riku before, mostly because Riku was perfectly content with his own.

 

The Keychain was the shape of his Dreameater symbol, only it was topped with the same crown around Sora’s neck. The symbol was made from a shiny silver metal, and the crown was gold. The offset between the two metals was stunning.

 

“I called it _Morpheus_. I read about it in an old book… on some worlds, he’s the god of dreams.” Sora curled into Riku’s side and Riku wrapped an arm around him. He stared at the Keychain in wonder. “Do you like it?” Sora asked, sounding a little apprehensive.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Riku said, sounding a little in awe. “thank you.” He turned his head press first a kiss to what had once been dimples but were now deep set laugh lines. He then kissed him on the mouth, turning his body so he could pull him closer.

 

When they pulled away to breathe, Sora laughed lowly. “I should give you presents more often.”

 

“No,” Riku said straight away. “This is too special. Besides,” He kissed him again. “You don’t have to get me presents if you want these.” And again. “My supply is limitless.” And again.

 

By the time he was done, Sora was breathless and giggling and in the almost dark of the room they were seventeen again, the weight of the world on their shoulders but only brand new love in a lifetime of friendship between them.

 

“You’ve only got a little while until it’s my turn,” Sora said, tucking his head underneath Riku’s chin. “Then we’ll both be old.”

 

Riku pressed his face into Sora’s hair and breathed out through his nose, ruffling the brown and silver strands. “Then we’ll both be old.”

 

He fell asleep, his new Keychain still in his hand, his side aching just a little, his knees ready to creak when he woke up the next morning, the lines on his face only getting deeper and his most precious person right where he always wanted him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, I just felt like writing it.
> 
> Yozora is their son, in a really weird way that I could've spent another seventeen pages explaining but I didn't. Mirabel was inspired by the game trailer in KH3, the girl Yozora is trying to save. My head canon for her is that she's not a wielder, but incredibly intelligent and ends up getting herself in trouble because she's stubborn like her parents. She's gotten Yozora's ass out of the fire more often than he has hers so. Yes, the one time Yozora time travelled was to Shibuya to help out his dads. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and as always, if you'd like to make friends with another Soriku shipper you can find me on Twitter at @laughertea.


End file.
